Mátalos a todos
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Las palabras de Sura eran ley sólo para Spartacus, hasta ese día en que el gladiador dijo 'ya no', y fueron escuchadas por todos los demás esclavos. Conjunto de drabbles en torno al capítulo 13. 8. Spartacus
1. Aurelia

****...****

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, 'Spartacus: Blood and Sand' pertenece a **Steven S. De Knight ** y demás creativos detrás de la serie.

**Conjunto de drabbles girando alrededor del Capítul 13, '**Mátalos a todos**'**

Advertencias: **Sangre, descripción de muerte, maldiciones y algunas malas palabras. **En este capítulo** referencia al asesinato de un infante. **

**...oooo...  
><strong>

**Mátalos a todos**

1. La oveja vestida de lobo

_A donde fuera que fueses, haz lo que vieses._

Aurelia siempre supo que entrar a esa casa era meterse a la boca del lobo, que tarde o temprano acabaría siendo una bestia como las que ya habitaban ahí.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Las deudas, el dolor de la pérdida, tantas cosas y ella sola para sufrirlas desde la muerte de su querido Varro, realmente no tuvo más opción. Supo entonces lo que sintió su esposo cuando renunció a su libertad por los malos destinos.

No había sido tan malo, ahogarse la dignidad y decencia para no caer más bajo.

Hasta ese día y esa fiesta, hasta el momento en que Spartacus decidió que había sido suficiente y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Así que está ahí, vestida de virgen florida con los nervios destrozados y sin sentirse ajena teniendo sangre en las manos. Sus manos ya se habían manchado por el peor crimen que una madre amorosa pudiera hacer, pero matar a su hijo recién nacido se siente casi igual que encajar ese cuchillo en el cuerpo del joven Numerius.

Liberación.

Con cada cuchillada y grito siente lo mismo que cuando ahogó a su hijo, aún envuelto en sangre y sin hacer siquiera uso de su voz, a diferencia de este joven jactancioso que parece que pronto se quedará sin pulmones. Hacer justicia por propia mano ya que nadie lo hará por ella.

Aquella virgen cubierta de sangre se elogia al saber que ha vengado a su esposo, que ha acabado finalmente con esa vocecita que dictó la muerte sólo para hallar entretenimiento en su aburrida vida. Aurelia escupe su odio, su desesperación y furia en el eterno reclamo desde que fue a recoger el cuerpo de Varro.

-¡Era mío!

Spartacus la aparta del cuerpo apenas reconocible del noble romano, ella suelta el cuchillo dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y sintiéndose ahora aterrada. Mira con ojos desorbitados al amigo y asesino material de su esposo, siente más miedo ahora que siente el pegajoso líquido rojo sobre todo su cuerpo y ve el mismo sobre el campeón de Capua y Oenomaus, sabe que ya es como ellos, que de virgen mancillada, madre sufrida y oveja pura tiene sólo la apariencia, es una bestia más, un ser carnicero como los lobos que viven ahí.

* * *

><p>Saludos! bueno, hace mucho que quería hacer esto pero sólo lo iba posponiendo y después de un repaso por la serie de la semana pasada vino esto.<p> 


	2. Oenomaus

****...oooo...****

**Mátalos a todos**

2. El perro guardián que mordió

_El león no es como lo pintan_

Al principio, Oenomaus sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer, como el perro que le había enseñado a ser, reaccionó de inmediato en defensa de su dueño y lo que éste representa. No puede creer que aquellas personas que él mismo educó, levanten los puños contra quien los alimentó… las bestias de compañía deben saber su lugar, y jamás atreverse siquiera a desafiar a su dueño.

Se siente comprometido, hasta su instinto le falla, entre querer defender a Batiatus y no darles la espalda a sus _hermanos._ Detiene a los gladiadores con su látigo sin hacerles realmente daño, sólo trata de inmovilizarlos e intenta llegar a Spartacus, confrontarlo y hacerle entender… o quizá, él trata de comprender las razones de todo.

Llega al gran salón donde tantas veces vio a los romanos regodearse en su podredumbre sobre la miseria de todos los demás. Los cuerpos de esos mismos romanos yacen por doquier haciendo una sangrienta escena que en nada le altera ya, lo único que lo sacude es ver que es la gente a la que él le entregó todo, no los camaradas gladiadores después de las batallas en la arena.

-¿Hasta dónde va a terminar esto? –Se pregunta, como lo hizo a Crixus.

'…no, es aquí donde te robaron el alma' Crixus le dijo, y conforme va recorriendo el sitio se va dando cuenta que quizá así es, aunque él ya sabe que desde la muerte de Melitta, su esposa se llevó la suya.

Cuando se queda con la enloquecida Aurelia, _Doctore_ sabe que ya no hay más para nadie. Que las palabras de Crixus son tan ciertas como las del mismo Batiatus. Todo se lo deben a él. Todo se lo llevó él.

Llega a tiempo para ver los últimos momentos del hombre que le dio y le quitó todo, su _Dominus_ suelta la espalda demostrando lo decepcionado que está que sus hombres hayan decidido levantar el puño y la espalda en su contra.

Él siente la traición, habiendo consagrado toda su vida a esa decepcionante persona y ese lugar de muerte, no puede evitarlo. Ha forjado su vida para no contagiarse de las debilidades y vicios de la gente común, y sin embargo, ahí está, viendo y tomando parte de todo.

El amo se desangra junto al resto de esos patricios pretenciosos; los esclavos han ganado su libertad con la misma violencia con la que tuvieron que perderla… Oenomaus se queda atrás, preguntándose cuál es ahora su lugar, si también él es una existencia falsa como la casa Batiatus que acaba de caer.

* * *

><p>Una pena que el actor-protagonista murió.<p>

Q.E.P.D. **Andy Whitfield**


	3. Ashur

**...oooo...  
><strong>

**Mátalos a todos**

3. La lamprea indignada

_Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda._

Ashur estuvo seguro que sería un gran gladiador, que su leyenda recorrería cada rincón de Capua, quizá Roma trepando montañas y extendiéndose más allá de las fronteras del Imperio hasta su natal Siria. Cuando se dio cuenta que no sería así, Ashur recurrió a sus segundos talentos y de orgulloso guerrero mutó en la serpiente que encantaba y atacaba, cual parásito, prendido de la carne de los que lo rodeaban.

Sí, Ashur siempre quiso mucho.

Ahora que la revolución parece haber estallado se da cuenta que sólo esa lengua afilada puede ser su salvación. _Doctore _ha pedido palabra con él, o más bien, la ha exigido y el asirio rastrero huye sin saber a dónde ir, habiendo quedado siempre fuera del círculo de la _hermandad _sabe que no habrá hermanos gladiadores que protejan su vida.

Oenomaus lo ha desarmado por completo, _Doctore_ siempre fue mejor que él, todos siempre fueron mejor que él en la arena, y eso le indignó desde el primer día cuando vio que sus sueños quedaron aplastados por la firme espada de Crixus. Indignado del trato desdeñoso de las bestias del _ludus, _de aquellos esclavos que no poseían su gran inteligencia para la maquinación y la traición, perros de pelea que se creían mejores que él. Siempre mejor que él.

Lo que Oenomaus olvidó de las armas del asirio es aquella que yace en su boca, y como lamprea, no es ninguna clase de reluciente espada o impenetrable escudo, y sin embargo, es tan certera como esos dos, usada en las manos correctas.

-Tal vez nunca fui uno de ustedes, pero al menos merezco una muerte digna. —Ashur susurra con el tono ensayado de un hombre honrado que se resigna a morir.

Ambos saben que no es cierto, que Ashur no es honrado, no se resigna a morir y aún menos que se merezca una muerte de gladiador, pero Oenomaus siempre ha seguido un código y en él entra que todo hombre merece una última oportunidad, aun si sólo es para redimirse.

El embustero se hinca delante del único gladiador en esa habitación. _Doctore_ prepara su arma, satisfecho que al menos Ashur mostró un poco de dignidad al final, pero una vez más la escurridiza criatura muestra su despreciable cualidad y traiciona la buena de voluntad de su dispuesto verdugo.

-¡Ashur! —Oenomaus grita de furia.

El asirio se escabulle entre los cadáveres tras la masacre, familiarizado con las ratas, las serpientes y demás pestes rastreras se queda entre los cadáveres, haciendo honor una vez más a su cualidad de carroñero y parásito. Ahí, quieto, debajo del cuerpo. Se queda en espera de tiempos mejores, cuando pueda volver a probar carne fresca y sacar lo mejor para sí.

* * *

><p>Lamprea: animal marino similar a una anguila.<p>

El refran, hasta se lee cómico pero creo que queda bien a Ashur.

Gracias** lunascorpio** por el review!

Saludos, nos leemos!**  
><strong>


	4. Ilithya

**...  
><strong>

**Mátalos a todos**

4. Su sangrienta majestad

_Hierba mala nunca muere. _

A lo largo de su vida, Ilithya no había tenido que soportar muchas cosas que no le gustaran. Se había tragado el orgullo algunas veces para poder darle gusto a su voluble marido, incluso otro tanto antes de conocerlo para poder convencer a su padre que Glaber era un partido digno de ella. Pero desde que sucedió aquella caótica noche con Licinia, sintió que estaba pagando vidas completas la humillación que el lanista y su esposa la habían hecho pasar.

Primero fue terror, claro que estaba asustada. Jamás le fueron ajenos ver la masacre y los cuerpos desangrándose, pero a la distancia y de gente con la que no tenía ninguna clase de relación mas que los objetos de diversión. Y que ella no hacía otra cosa más que sentarse, observar y disfrutar.

De pronto sus manos eran las llenas de sangre, el cuerpo anónimo era el de Licinia y el asesino ella misma.

Después, una completa indignación y furia, la zorra trepadora y manipuladora había conseguido convertirla en su muñeca de juego, cual ramera, la orgullosa hija del Senador Albinius tuvo que cumplir los pedidos de esa gente ambiciosa que no tenía una sola gota de sangre digna en sus malditos cuerpos. Por culpa suya quedaba relegada a esa apestosa ciudad por órdenes de su esposo, rogando que jamás llegara la razón a oídos de su padre, que seguramente la mataría o la desheredaría, que era peor que la muerte.

_Lo que una hace por orgullo._

Cuando acaba el discurso inventado por Lucretia como si de la mano de Glaber hubiera sido escrito, Ilithya siente unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y tomar alguna daga para cortarle la garganta a esa hiena rastrera, pero ella sabe que es capaz de mejores cosas y que jamás se rebajará a la calidad mundana de esos dizque romanos y sus bestias de pelea. Ella es mejor que todos ellos.

Colocándose una vez más la máscara de dignidad y sumisión, Ilithya departe la fiesta con sus iguales y sus ofensores. Buscando oportunidades por devolver las cosas a su orden exacto, a los tiempos donde los de bajo nivel conocían su lugar y lo aceptaban.

Jamás imaginó que la oportunidad llegara de la mano del mismísimo Spartacus, sorprendida de la inquebrantable voluntad del tracio. Ella decide terminar las cosas del modo en que ella sabe, con el talento que aprendió en esa casa y dándole justo lo que merecen. Sin siquiera empuñar una espada.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Reúne a tus hombres y haz algo! —Lucretia le grita en medio de la desesperación.

E Ilithya obedece presurosa, contenta de lo fácil que las cosas se colocan, —No te preocupes, me ocuparé de todo. —Y dándole un largo beso se retira para cumplir por última vez las órdenes de alguien que es inferior a ella.

Claro que se va a encargar de todo, ella colocará al mundo de nuevo en orden, irá con su esposo y él terminará el trabajo pero en ella queda dar el primer paso. Después de que sus guardianes han cerrado las puertas de esa maldita casa, ella camina con paso orgulloso sintiendo como todo va teniendo sentido otra vez, cómo la carga de la muerte de Licinia se quedó en ese infierno. Ella, Ilithya habrá de volver a su trono desde donde contemplará al mundo y a su esposo acabar de una vez por todas con ese Tracio, que por primera vez trabajó a su favor.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente gracias por el review <strong>lunascorpio<strong>!

Aunque el tráiler parece decir que a Ilithya no le va muy bien, cuando ella sale al final de la temporada 1, se le ve triunfante... ni modos. :D


	5. Lucretia

...

**Mátalos a todos**

5. La hiena ingenua

_Cara de beato, y uñas de gato_

El sangriento camino que Batiatus creó para trepar a la cima de la gloria fue al principio perturbador para Lucretia, aterrada de los extremos a los que su esposo estaba dispuesto a llegar con tal de poseer lo que quería. Pero cuando la cara de Licinia quedó destrozada en sus pisos de mármol, viendo la sangre fluir de la herida fatal, Lucretia reconoció que no era tan diferente a Batiatus.

_Los dioses los hacen y ellos se juntan. _

-Se le tiene que enseñar a todos a respetar lo que somos. –Le dijo su esposo una vez.

Lo confirmó cuando acaeció la traición de Naevia, y la bestia furiosa de su amor dolido se abalanzó sobre la esclava, y no la destrozó como hubiera querido, sino que despertó el lado astuto de ésta. La hiena vivía de arteras acciones, y aún ante la más grande humillación, su inteligencia salía a relucir.

Escupe odio y furia, maldiciendo a la ramera que la condenó. Ilithya se ha largado y su idílica mansión se ha convertido en la casa del carnicero. No puede creer que esas bestias de pelea se hayan hecho de tanto valor como para levantar la mano contra su amo. Contra ella misma y todos los nobles invitados que degustaban la fiesta.

_Domina _apresura su paso por la casa, brincando cadáveres y evitando resbalar con la sangre del piso. Con más que ve, su indignación y cólera crecen, ansiando la venganza y justicia, pero del mismo modo, va dándose cuenta de dos cosas: tiene miedo y la venganza no llegará.

Cuando Crixus aparece frente a ella, no siente el usual tremor excitado al ver la perfecta figura del galo, sino uno de estremecimiento al comprender que el miedo es real, y no una preocupación vaga como la que ha vivido antes. Ciega de siempre, cree que su legua y sus artimañas de carroñera le van a salvar la vida, que lo que ha hecho no tiene consecuencias. Pero el gladiador no piensa igual, y después del desprecio más humillante, el galo la penetra del modo más profundo que jamás había sentido.

La sangre tibia que cae por sus piernas no es igual al líquido cuando él la dejaba, sin embargo, en ambos se va la vida.

No es capaz de razonar la escena cuando llega frente a Batiatus, su mente está demasiado aturdida como para hacerlo, solo puede dar los últimos pasos que fallan en llevarla a su lado. Cae sin saber más, en un charco de su propia sangre, justo como pensó que jamás moriría.

* * *

><p>Gracias <strong>lunascorpio <strong>por tu review!

Lucretia tenía sus mañas, pero también era muy viceral sin duda...


	6. Crixus

...  
><strong>Mátalos a todos<br>**

6. El Rey sin corona

_Más vale una de león que cien de ratón. _

Crixus creyó que poseía el mundo, que los alaridos emocionados de las masas eran suyos casi por derecho, que no había nadie más que rivalizara con él. Había dado sangre, lágrimas y sudor en esa arena que le dio la gloria… hasta Spartacus.

Jamás le ha gustado ser el segundo, ni en la arena ni en la casa Batiatus, y por eso pelea encarnizadamente con ese infeliz tracio que se ha atrevido a lanzar palabras de traición contra su amo y señor… contra ese ser que reparte muerte y desgracia por igual.

Un esclavo es un esclavo y morirá esclavo. Se había convencido de eso, hasta que el suave toque de Naevia llegó a él y le cambió la perspectiva.

_El león no sólo es rey por su fuerza… _

Se sujeta tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permite al escudo y sostiene el impulso de Spartacus. Quizá no es la respuesta correcta, pero es la única: hay que acabar con todos. Pagar sangre con sangre.

La revolución se gesta, estalla y llega al punto de consumación, el viejo campeón recorre su sanguinolento legado, con la espada en la mano como sus gloriosos días en la arena, sus enemigos caídos poniendo alfombras de sangre saludándole, y la sonrisa orgullosa trepada a sus labios, sólo que jamás había sido tan satisfecha. Se pregunta si ésta ha sido la mejor de sus victorias.

Deja atrás el cuerpo de Lucretia, la sangre llevándose la vida de ésta y su hijo no nato, justicia por él y Naevia, ahora, justicia por todo lo demás. Va en búsqueda de Spartacus.

El tracio tiene cercado al buen Batiatus, entre palabras socarronas y certeras le deja ver cuál es su destino. Nadie le discute el derecho a matar al amo, Spartacus se lo ganó, pero Crixus ya no pelea su título de Campeón, si ha hecho lo que ha hecho ha sido porque lo orillaron a eso, y por la promesa de buscar a Naevia.

Cuando la halle, entonces, lo demás dejará de importarle y recibirá su mejor premio.

* * *

><p>Gracias por el review <strong>lunascorpio<strong>, Crixus es un personaje interesante, porque evoluciona demasiado y jamás llegas a odiarlo... :)


	7. Batiatus

**... **

**Mátalos a todos**

7. La lagartija que se creyó dragón

_El hábito no hace al monje._

_Dominus _era el ser más poderoso, con el agitar de una mano y unas palabras venidas de su boca disponía de vidas y destinos, qué gladiadores pelearían, qué esclavos vivirían quién le serviría. Batiatus estaba contento con eso, pero no satisfecho, su imperio se reducía a las paredes de su villa en la lejana colina de Capua. La hirviente ciudad estaba tan lejos de su poder como de su hogar.

_Siempre quiso algo más. _

Su espada atraviesa la carne de los hombres que entrenó y alimentó, otras tantas quieren alcanzarlo pero él se cree un ser supremo, lejos de las armas mundanas de esos perros. Él no cae ante un esclavo, si el orgulloso Glaber terminó postrándose ante él, una turba de siervos no va a hacer que su mano tiemble. Él será el justiciero que libre a Capua de esa parvada, así como vengó al buen Calavius delatando al infeliz Solonius, él trepará alto en la escalera del senado.

Su padre le dijo que no aspirara a mucho, que su ludus fuera el mejor de Capua y que con eso se contentara, la vida del lanista era la que su sangre le legaba y si conseguía ponerla en alto, se daba por satisfecho… pero no, Batiatus quiere más. Codearse con los grandes y poderosos, siendo iguales en riqueza y propiedades no equivale a la igualdad de sangre y título. Siempre lo ven hacia abajo.

Pero claro que no está dispuesto a que quede en la memoria que no fue capaz de controlar a sus bestias, si algún día dominará la ciudad, debe empezar por su propia casa. Sabe que es inútil tratar de acabar uno por uno, son muchos y no valen la pena. Cortar la cabeza es el medio más rápido de apagar la vida, y en esa revuelta es ese maldito tracio y su voluntad rastrera.

Su portentosa área de aguas en el patio central es el escenario donde lo confronta, primero lo ataca, después, cuando sabe que el alumno ha superado al maestro echa a un lado su espada y lo confronta dándose cuenta que los sueños acaban ahí.

Spartacus le confronta con su verdad, que no es ni mejor ni superior a ellos, que en ese momento, de hecho, está por debajo y no sobrevivirá más allá de lo que ellos quieran. Justo Lucretia aparece, el tracio se interpone y le reclama con sorna su incapacidad de cumplir las promesas que pudiera hacer a su adorada esposa, que no es ningún poderoso que controle el destino e irremediablemente será el culpable de la muerte de ambos.

El orgulloso es demostrado ser sólo un hombrecito que quiso llegar muy lejos, que si acaso los dioses realmente existen le han devuelto su justicia vía la espada de Spartacus que le corta la garganta.

Al final, tirado ahí, sin muerte más gloriosa que ser desangrado como cerdo Batiatus termina sus sueños de grandeza.

* * *

><p>Gracias <strong>Lunascorpio<strong> por el review!

Batiatus se me hace un personaje un tanto despreciable pero bastante ineligente, y aunque malo es también bueno, como decía **lunascorpio** él y Lucretia son sin duda una pareja perfecta de malvados, amorosa y leal.

Saludos y felices fiestas para quien celebre!


	8. Spartacus

**...  
><strong>

**Mátalos a todos**

8. El hombre libre

_Más vale libertad con pobreza, que prisión con riquezas._

Aunque no lo quiera admitir, siente vergüenza de no recordar cómo era sentirse libre, no recuerda del todo la sensación de despertar cada mañana en sus tierras, _sus_ tierras, vivir entre los suyos y hallarla alegría entre los muslos y pechos de Sura, ella que le llamaba por el nombre que sabe no volverá a escuchar, ahora menos que nunca.

Perteneciente a esos tiempos que ya quedaron atrás. Perdidos el día que perdió su libertad

-¿Spartacus? —Uno de los hombres le llama preocupado cuando lo ve distraerse.

-Sí, sí… —murmura aun distraído, sabiendo que 'Spartacus' es su nombre ahora, ya que tiene una vida nueva.

Pero todo se ve tan distinto, no ha pasado tanto, pero su vida de guerrero tracio y libre devoto de una tracia de la misma condición; se ve como la de alguien más, que no es el iluso que creyó que de la boca de quien aceptó (o fue forzado a aceptar) como amo, salían sólo verdades y promesas por cumplir.

Incluso ésa ya se ve ya diferente, la vida que ahora busca no es ya más la del perro favorito del amo. Sino la de un hombre que rescata lo poco que le queda cuando ha perdido lo demás.

-Todavía no hemos terminado. —Responde de nuevo a sus compañeros cuando se asegura que no hay más amenazas ahí, es hora del _primus_, piensa con sorna al recordar las batallas de la arena.

Su contrincante no es un agresivo y bravo guerrero que ha derramado sangre y lágrimas en la batalla, sino un hombrecillo con altas aspiraciones pero muy pocas bases para conseguirlas.

Ve a _dominus_ escupirle su odio y su decepción, pero él no se inmuta ni un poco, ese mismo hombre se encargó de quitarle la compasión, ¿cómo pide más?

Por un momento, se deja llevar por la rabia de la rastrera traición que le arrancó a Sura, y después, después sólo es la reacción esperada. El mismo acero que le dio una vida mejor a Batiatus se la arranca con un simple corte de la garganta, quitándole toda gloria que Batiatus pudiera esperar, mientras se arrastra como cerdo en matadero tratando de asirse a los dedos de la agonizante Lucretia.

Sus ojos se hacen acompañar de los demás reunidos ahí, toda esa gente mirando al par que les quitó tanto durante tanto, exhalando sus últimas bocanadas de vida y demostrando que no son otra cosa que seres tan mortales como ellos mismos.

Él cierra los ojos un momento al entender que _dominus_ ha muerto, habla para los demás animándolos a aceptar la nueva condición que se han ganado. Sabe que no es ni siquiera el final de las cosas, que es el inicio de una vida posiblemente peor, pero su categoría es lo que ha cambiado y que vale la pena pelear y morir porque así debieron haber nacido: libres.

Levanta la mirada contemplando los rostros de todos, algunos incapaces de asimilar lo sucedido como Aurelia, otros sin aceptarlo del todo, Oenomaus encabezando la lista, no se sorprende que Ashur no esté ahí, debió haber salido huyendo poco después de Ilithya; nota interesado el cadáver de Lucretia y el gesto de Crixus, y finalmente, sus ojos descansan de nuevo en Batiatus.

Se percata que nadie se mueve, todos le miran como esperando que él haga algo para que los demás también lo hagan. Aprieta su espada con fuerza, nunca quiso ser líder, quería una vida segura en su tierra, con una parcela y una casa estables donde él y Sura pudieran criar una familia… pero lo que fue no puede ser ya.

Relaja el agarre del mango y asiente a Crixus que está cerca de él, sale de la casa sin mirar atrás porque sabe que los demás lo siguen, deja atrás ese hogar de dolor y traición, pagado con la sangre de Varro, Sura y muchos anónimos más. Y ahí también se queda su vida de esclavo, su sumisión, su resignación a la vida confinada y su viejo nombre que perdió finalmente cuando su esposa murió.

Ahora es Spartacus, el tracio que ha levantado el puño y ha demostrado a esos romanos que no todos inclinan la cabeza ante el despliegue de su fuerza y violencia, que no son los únicos que pueden regodearse en la sangre de los demás, que aquellos están ahí… y no los van a detener.

**ooooooooo**

Mil gracias por los comentarios

**lunascorpio** **(**los infaltables del ánimo :D**)**

**yukiloba**

oooo

Pues sí, acabado está... sé que hay muchos, muchos personajes más, pero me quise enfocar solamente en el último capítulo y los más representativos.Sé que difícilmente pasa por drabble, pero el hombre es el protagonista. :D

Esperando ansiosa por el inicio de la nueva temporada, que en los trailers... pinta para sensacional.

Muchísimas gracias por las lecturas.


End file.
